1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel for a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness in size or portability. Therefore the LCD apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the LCD apparatus.
The LCD apparatus includes an array substrate including a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD apparatus may have various structures to improve a viewing angle.